Bulletproof Love
by EndlessWonderland
Summary: Half-Breed. That's what I was called. A child born of Human and Dragon Blood. GrayxOC


**Hey-yo! c:**

**I began a new story. My first Fairy Tail!**

**I started watching it two weeks ago and Fell in love xD**

**Gray is mine ❤**

**Anywho. I changed my name from icePrincess to EndlessWonderland**

**I also named this story after one of my favorite Pierce the Veil songs 'Bulletproof Love' my FAVORITE being A Match into Water or Bulls in the Bronx lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Ailis and her family.**

**Warning(s): **None Cx

**Summary: **_Half-Breed. That's what I was called. A child born of Human and Dragon Blood.**  
**_

* * *

- _Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_ -

{ You Found Me - The Fray }

* * *

"Hey Master, I found a girl! I think you should come take a look. She doesn't look to well." The pink-haired boy stated, his white scarf billowing by his feet as he squatted down next to the small girl, who lay near unconscious in the dirt. She looked up at him with her glazed eye, the second covered by an eyepatch before her visible eye quivered and slid closed, her strength disappearing as she fell into slumber.

"Oh my. We have to get her back to the Guild. Have one of the others take a look at her. And maybe try to get her washed up." Master said, handing the pink-haired child his staff.

When he took it, the short man reached down and picked the girl up in his arms with surprising ease, as she was small and very thin from malnourishment and lack of food. Her legs where long though, so the tips of her toes drug in the dirt and her arm lay limp on the side nearly touching the ground and the other one was curled up on her chest. He observed her round face, eyeing the eyepatch with a raised brow.

Strange.

"Come on Natsu. Let's get back." Master told the Pink-Haired boy, Natsu as they headed back down the road they came.

When they entered the city people would occasionally stop and observe the girl, asking questions and receiving rushed answers from Master as he hurried his pace to the Guild.

"I hope she's alright. Maybe Lisanna can help?" Natsu suggested.

"She can help wash her up. Both her and Mirajane. But leave that alone for now, she needs attention at the moment." Master stated as they came to the front of the Guild.

He pushed the door open and people all turned and looked.

"Master. Who's this?"

"What happened to her."

"Is she alive?"

He was bombarded with many questions pertaining to the little girl as he became surrounded by the Guild members. He grunted and pushed past them. Going to lay the uncocnious child on a long table.

"Hush all of you. Hush. She is alive, but very weak. She appears to not have eaten a good meal in quite a while. I need Lisanna and Mirajane." He ordered, sitting on the edge of the table, his staff in his lap.

Two white haired girls came over, one significantly younger than the other one.

"Lisanna, Mirajane, I need you to try and heal this little girl. Or at least get her cleaned up and have something prepared for her to eat when she wakes." Master said softly, hopping away from the table and walking through the group of people.

The younger of the two girls nodded, "Yes sir. Big sis, could you go get a bucket of warm water and a washcloth? I should probably get her cleaned off." She concluded, a finger placed on her lips.

"Sure, Lisanna." The eldest sister stated before she turned and walked off towards the back of the Guild.

Lisanna looked down at the unconscious girl stroking her bangs back gently with her hand, tilting her head to get a better look at her face. She was about the same age as Lisanna, from what she could tell but she had much more chiseled features, like Natsu's but with a feminine vibe - if that made any sense at all.

"Here. I got what you asked for." Mirajane's voice startled Lisanna into turning her head.

Her small hands reached out and she pulled the silver pale over and she climbed onto the table, settling herself next to the girl. She grabbed the rag and soaked it with water before squeezing it and letting the water seep out before she moved the girl's hair back again.

"She's so filthy. I wonder what happened." Lisanna wondered aloud as she cleaned the girl's face, neck and what part of her arms that showed. She left the eyepatch alone since it was probably there for a reason, though she was awfully curious.

She slid the girl's large blue coat off and saw another large piece of clothing. It was a baby blue nightgown of a sort, reaching the girl's knees, her sleeves stopping at her elbow.

Lisanna wet the rag again and washed down the girl's arms before she scored down and began to clean the girl's legs off. They where the dirtiest part of her body besides her hands and arms.

As Lisanna cleaned she noticed there where bruises and scars lining the girl's legs, like she'd been caught somewhere. She looked back up and saw the near invisible ones on her arms, and fading ones around her wrists like she'd been grabbed.

"Did you notice these bruises and cuts before?" She spoke aloud, frowning down as she finished washing her off. She dropped the towel into the bucket and dried her hands onto her dress.

"No, I didn't notice anything because she was so filthy." Master stated, coming forward and jumping onto the table, peering down at the now semi-cleaned girl.

"Well. We can ask her when she wakes up. I asked big sister to prepare her something to eat, since she's bound to be hungry when she awakens. hmm," Lisanna sighed.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked coming to sit next to her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lisanna gave Natsu a bright smile, "I'm just worried about our new person. I know it's strange and all, but she looks to be about our age, maybe a bit younger. It must have been tough for her to be alone. I have my brother and sister, plus you have Master Makarov. The same as the others. They have people who care about them too. But she... she has nobody. You found her all alone so of course it must've been hard for her. Right?" Lisanna blurted out, her words rambling fast as she absentmindedly ran her hands through the girl's long, dirty hair. SHe'd have to help wash that later.

"I guess if you put it that way. Yeah." Natsu nodded, his cheeks puffed up.

"I hope she wakes up soon. I think she'll be surprised when she does. Seeing all these people." She giggled with a smile.

"Either that or she'll be extremely afraid and attack us." Natsu grumbled, his expression dull.

Lisanna hit him on the shoulder, "Oh shut up Natsu. I doubt she'll attack us." She squeaked, her cheeks a rosy pink as she laughed.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Then the girls stirred.

"I think she's waking up." Lisanna mumbled, peering closer.

The girl flinched, her fists curling up on the table an her nose wiggled. Her eye flickered behind a closed lid, her eye-patched one still.

"Oooh I want to know her name super badly." Lisanna squeaked. She took note of the other Guild members moving closer to surround the table as the girl writhed softly.

Then the girl opened her one eye, it was blood red and it looked terribly hostile.

* * *

**End :3  
**

**Hope you guys liked the Prologue.**

**-EndlessWonderland**


End file.
